Homes and other environments are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. Some of these computing devices output visual content by projecting the content within the environments, although certain environmental characteristics may degrade the quality of the projection. For instance, when content is projected on an uneven surface or at an angle relative to the surface, the projection may appear distorted. Further, the color of the surface, the amount of ambient light, and the like may impact the quality of the projection of the image on the surface.